bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpio of Secrets
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 760186 |no = 7145 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 48 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = When the Corruption spread all over the worlds, it had no respect for rank, nor life or death. A mysterious being went to meet Zelnite the Thief, and even this being had difficulty finding his tracks, but the range of his powers were without end (and his resemblance to Zebra did nothing to inspire Zelnite with confidence). However, on a night when the constellation of Scorpio hung in the heavens, Zelnite the Thief dissapeared for a time out of the history books. Some poets suggest that, if the world is still standing in the near future, it may be that he had a hand in it. (Extract from a page torn from Chapter 3, paragraph 5 of the forgotten book "The Lost Adventures of Zelnite, the {illegible} with the big heart!") |summon = From the shadows, I will save the world. I am Scorpio Zelnite! |fusion = While my power grows, my presence is fading... |evolution = | hp_base = 5249 |atk_base = 2105 |def_base = 1873 |rec_base = 1798 | hp_lord = 6824 |atk_lord = 2610 |def_lord = 2322 |rec_lord = 2211 | hp_anima = 7716 |rec_anima = 1973 |atk_breaker = 2848 |def_breaker = 2084 |atk_guardian = 2372 |def_guardian = 2560 | hp_oracle = 5931 |rec_oracle = 2449 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 680 |def_bonus = 580 |rec_bonus = 540 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ls = Antique Art of the Shadows |lsdescription = Boost to BC (20%), HC (20%), Zel (15%), Karma (15%) and Item drop rate (3%) & Boosts critical Dmg (150%) & Critical hits boost BB gauge (6-8BC) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Divine Sting |bbdescription = 18 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge (8BC) & Boost OD gauge (6%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |sbb = Sharp Slice |sbbdescription = 36 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & increases allies' BB gauge (8 BC) & boost to BC (35%), and items drop rate (3%), & Boosts critical damage (75%) & boosts OD gauge (7%). |sbbtype = Support/Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 36 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ubb = Invisible Assault |ubbdescription = 27 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & Fully fills all allies' BB gauge & Boosts critical Dmg for 3 turns (300%) & Boosts to BB Atk for 3 turns (500%) & Boosts OD gauge (25%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 27 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |es = Invisible Presence |esitem = |esdescription = Adds boost critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB/UBB & chance to drain hp (100% to drain 10-15%) and chance reduce damage taken to 1 (20%). |ccant = 39 |ccbbt = 18 |ccsbbt = 36 |ccubbt = 27 |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = *Attack Boost 200% *Adds 8 BC to BB gauge *OD Gauge Boost 6% |bb10 = *Attack Boost 300% *Adds 8 BC to BB gauge *OD Gauge Boost 6% |sbb1 = *Attack Boost 440% *Adds 8 BC to BB gauge *BC/HC Drop Boost 25% *Item Drop Boost 3% *Crit Damage Boost 75% *OD Gauge Boost 7% |sbb10 = *Attack Boost 540% *Adds 8 BC to BB Gauge *BC/HC Drop Boost 35% *Item Drop Boost 3% *Crit Damage Boost 75% *OD Gauge Boost 6% |ubb1 = *Attack Boost 1200% *Crit Damage Boost 300% *Attack Boost BB/SBB/UBB 500% *OD Gauge Boost 25% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Scorpio |videos = }}